


Spooky Smut

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asphyxiation, BSDM, Boot Worship, Branding, Breeding Kink, Bukkake, College Student/Teacher, Consensual Drugging, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Glory Hole, Humiliation, Kinktober 2016, Leather Kink, M/M, Master/Slave, Medical Play, Omegaverse, Petplay, Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Shibari, Shotgunning, Size Difference, Slight dubcon in some of them, Somnophilia, Sounding, Spanking, Tumblr Prompts, Voyeurism, Waxplay, Xenophilia, blood/gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Place for me to put all my Kinktober 2016 requests that I'm doing on Tumblr! Will add more ships and warnings as it goes on.





	1. Spanking, Public Sex, Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I cheated a little and combined the first three days cause I started late. 
> 
> Re-visited my ABO student/teacher AU for this one! Spanking, public sex, and dirty talk. c:

Jack was having one hell of a dream—at least, it better be, because or else he is _so_ frikkin’ fired.

Rhys had been a bratty, annoying little thing all lecture, piping up to disrupt Jack’s monologues, and even having the gall to _correct_ him on certain facts. Soon, the professor had had enough, and wordlessly stalked over to Rhys’ desk, where the omega had had the gall to look surprised, which was undermined a little by the wry, dreamy smile he fluttered at Jack, before the professor wrenched Rhys out of the seat by the wrist and led him back up to the desk in front of the dumbfounded classroom. He’d pulled the young man over his lap, feeling Rhys let out an embarrassed groan against his calf as he hung over Jack’s thighs. The alpha professor reclined back in his seat, gripping the back collar of Rhys’ navy cardigan as he brought up his hand and clapped it down on the boy’s clothed rear.

The rustle of papers and clink of laptop keys that usually accompanied his lectures were starkly absently as Jack continued his lecture, the only ambient noise being the muffled smacks of Jack’s hand against Rhys’ ass and the half-pained, half-aroused noises coming from the boy’s mouth. It wasn’t long before his palm came away damp from Rhys’ ass, the omega already getting slick from the rough treatment, as well as the soft, filthy growls that came from Jack whenever he took a breather from his lecture and let the stunned silence of the lecture hall linger. Rhys’ sneakers ground against the floor, squeaking plastic accompanying the increasingly needy moans as Jack slapped him harder.

“God…yeah, fuck, you like that, don’t you? Gettin’ spanked in front of all your little friends…leaking all over my hand…” Jack interrupted his own lecture, unable to contain himself any longer as the smell of omega settled thickly into his nostrils. He could feel Rhys grow harder in tandem with his own cock as the omega rutted against his thigh, hips driven forward by his own volition as much as Jack’s hand. His spanks became encouraging rather than punishing, driving Rhys into humping against his leg as the omega pushed himself off the ground with the toes of his shoes, desperate for friction.

As soon as the smell of satiated omega filled the room and Rhys moaned and laid limp against Jack’s lap—and still hard cock—the professor ordered the class dismissed and in a near instant the room was empty, free of the usual stragglers who would ask Jack questions or try to butter him up. When the room was quiet, Jack pulled Rhys up in his lap, hand snaking around to press against the wet fabric covering the omega’s crotch, massaging the lump of cock underneath until he felt it stir to life again, his hot breath gleaming on the arch of his student’s ear.

“Oh, I’m not through with you yet, not by a _long_ shot.”


	2. Bukkake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 4: Bukkake

Jack let out a pleased moan as he leaned back in his chair, cock in hand as he watched the group of dopplegangers with their pants around their ankles, jerking themselves off onto Rhys’ face and bared chest as the young man knelt on the ground before Jack’s chair, his mouth open even though most of the slick strands of cum missed his mouth and splattered sloppily, decorating his pretty blue tattoos with streaks of off-white. 

Satisfied, Jack rolled forward in his chair, the dopplegangers wisely shifting away and tucking themselves back into their pants as Jack tipped Rhys’ face up with the toe of the shoe underneath the young man’s chin, tilting him side to side and examining how prettily his doubles’ cum painted his boyfriend’s skin. Pleased with what he saw, Jack leaned forward and yanked Rhys by the hair between his legs, snickering as the young man eagerly mouthed the head of his cock as Jack furiously started to stroke himself off, ready to put the last finishing touches on his pretty little PA. 


	3. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 5: Humiliation

“Oh my god, it’s _funny_  how desperate you are for me, huh?”

Rhys’ cock pulsed around the ring, swollen flesh just as red as he cheeks as he nodded, saliva flinging from his tongue and splattering against the surface of Jack’s chest. The CEO was teasing him, shaft of his cock rubbing between the young man’s asscheeks, sliding against his open hole but not daring to press in and give Rhys what he needed, not yet. 

“Shouldn’t have waited to get you back here, sweetheart. Should have just fucked you in front of the whole board of directors. Held your legs up in my lap so frikkin’ Jerry from HR could see how loose you’re being fucked around my cock. Could always call them all up here, though. You want an audience babe? Feel like it tends to help your _performance_.” Rhys shook his head, tears welling up at the thought of being seen like this, so desperate and burning with shameful need. Jack shook his head with a wry smile, kneading Rhys’ cheeks open with both hands as he glanced the head of his cock across Rhys’ hole, making the young man sob wetly as he was once again denied what he needed the most. 


	4. Size Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 6: Size Difference

“Ah, ah, Tim! _Tim_ , holy shit, please!”

Rhys yowled, arching his back, sable ears twitching between standing straight up and flattening back against his messy hair. He was pinned on his belly, his smaller, leaner body pressed into the bed by the earnest bulk of the wolf man above him. Tim’s cock slid and in out, catching only a little bit on Rhys’ insides as he fucked the young werecat harder. His claws held Rhys’ wrists against the bed, his face pressed into the back of the young man’s neck as he bit and sucked and licked at the red flesh there, holding Rhys by the scruff as he speared him open with his thick cock. 

“A-Ah, so much, soooo much Tim, oh my god, don’t stop–” Rhys begged, voice high and breathy from panting as he pushed himself back against Tim, feeling the werewolf’s sheer bulk solid and unyielding against him, spreading him open until Rhys’ vision whited out and he came with a hiss on the sheets below.


	5. Creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 7: Creampie

Rhys’ face reddened with embarrassment, trying to clench his ass around the amount of cum Jack had spilled into him as the man pulled out and resting his slick cock against the bruised cheek of Rhys’ rear. He hissed in discomfort at the feeling of being weirdly full, but the idea of dripping the older man’s release down his thighs and all over the fine hardwood floor of Jack’s living room. Rhys hopes were dashed, however, when he felt thick fingers probe into him, spreading him apart even as Rhys let out a displeased whine and turned his head over his shoulder to glare at Jack. His lips trembled in embarrassment and unwitting arousal as Jack forced him open with two fingers, watching with hooded eyes and a half-smirk as his own cum dripped from Rhys’ open hole and down his quivering thighs and splattering against the floor. Jack _tsked_ , the admonishing sound going right to the young man’s spent cock. 

“Such a messy boy, Rhysie. You’re gonna have to clean this _all_  up.”


	6. Leather/Latex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 8: Leather/Latex

Rhys breathed heavily against the gag, eyes narrowing with annoyance as Vasquez cupped his face, the svelte prickling of the leather against his soft cheeks making him shiver despite himself. The young man whined, digging his teeth into the hard material of the bit in his mouth, tossing his head in catty frustration. Vasquez shook his head with a slimy smirk, before digging his leather-clad fingers into Rhys’ hair and jerking his head up. The larger man’s cock had already been freed from the nearly too-tight leather briefs, standing thick and throbbing in the cool air of the bedroom. Vasquez grasped his cock in his other hand, and dragged it down Rhys’ face despite his sounds of protest as a trail of cum was left dribbling over Rhys’ cheek. Vasquez’s greedy smirk only grew, rocking his hips forward as he continued to smear cum all over Rhys’ bright red face.


	7. Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 9: Asphyxiation

Jack stuck his tongue out between his teeth, eyes alight with appreciation as he slipped the golden prong of the belt into the small leather hole, tugging at the loose end to secure it around Rhys’ neck. It was tight, just tight enough to start seriously impinging on the boy’s breathing. Rhys’ flesh was just starting to bulge around the thick leather, skin reddening as he struggled to take in breaths. His eyes started to roll towards his forehead, lips crimson and tongue rigid and straining as he choked beneath the leather, his neck held slightly up off the bed by the hold Jack had on the free end of the belt. 

He could feel Rhys’ cock, peaking in his underwear and resting damp against Jack’s thigh as the older man straddled his lover. Jack took a moment to admire just how pretty Rhys looked–sure, Jack preferred the feeling of warm blood pumping underneath his hands, but sometimes it was nice to keep things _fresh_ –before he reached down yet again, unhooking the prong from the hole and tightening the belt another fraction of an inch around Rhys’ throat. 


	8. Edgeplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 10: Edgeplay

“Aw yeah, oh fuck, oh fuck, Timmy, oh _baby_ —“ Jack was _really_ loud when he was having sex, somehow even more raucous and obnoxious being fucked than when he was the one fucking Tim. The double tried to keep his pace even, slapping his hips forward into his boss but it was hard whenever Jack let out a loud, warbling moan that was more embarrassing than arouing, and honestly the litany of vulgarity rambling from the man’s mouth was _seriously_ messing with his concentration. Tim couldn’t even get his own dirty words in edgewise, and damn it, that was half of the _fun_ of fucking Jack for a chance.

“Oh fuck, oh god damn Tim, holy sugartits, pumpkin I’m gonna come, I’m gonna do it, I’m gonna oh, oh fu—“ Jack’s hips thrusted up in expectation of his arousal, but a sudden pinch of pain in his dick pulled him back from the edge. He blinked dumbly for a moment, eyelids fluttering and brows furrowing as the vision of the ceiling popped in colors before him. He growled at the pressure around his cock and the lack of movement in his ass and raised his head, looking down his stomach at his crotch.

Timothy’s still-gloved thumb and bare forefinger were wrapped tightly around the bright red head of the CEO’s cock, a pathetic drizzle of cum squeezing from the tip as Jack opened his mouth, ready to tear into Tim for being a little prick, when suddenly the double’s hips snapped forward again, picking up into a truly _brutal_ pace as he held back Jack’s release with a vise-grip, pressing a growly kiss to his boss’s stunned lips.

“Shut. _Up.”_


	9. Sadism/Masochism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 11: Sadism/Masochism, with Rhack

_“Jack,_ oh, oh crap—“ Rhys moaned pathetically, wriggling his hips and shifting his arms against the bed. His forearms were clasped tightly above his head in a fancy binder comprised of thick, overlapping leather belts, each fastened with a pretty golden buckle that stood out against the wrinkled teal fabric of the young man’s shirt. His eyes are red-rimmed and wide as he tries to lever his neck up to look where Jack is crouched between his legs. Rhys’ ankles, still clothed in their socks—still held up by the straps of his sock garters, despite everything—rest on the older man’s shoulders as Jack’s parted teeth graze over the swollen red flesh of Rhys’ cock, teasing him with a bite that Rhys’ is unsure will come or not. Jack tilts his head, one of his blunt canines grazing over the head of Rhys’ cock, the tip dipping ever so slightly into the leaking hole in a way that makes Rhys gasp and wiggle his hips. 

Jack rests his teeth lightly over the sensitive head, and Rhys can feel even the most minute changes of pressure, Jack’s jaws consciously dragging sensation over the tingling flesh that is not nearly enough but so, so _close._ His thighs and hips are already littered with evidence of the man’s mouth, his skin punctured in bright patterns of blood, and Jack needs to get on with it or else Rhys is going to _die_ before he ever gets off.


	10. Master/Slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 12: Master/Slave, with Rhack and dom!Rhys

“I brought you _back_ —“ Jack tumbles forward with a defiant snarl on his lips as the collar around his throat is yanked, “—and if you don’t obey your Master, I can trap you back there _again_.”

Despite the teeth bared at the Atlas CEO, a cold twinge of fear runs through Jack at the threat in those words. The memory of the dark, lonely place, of the nothingness that surrounds on all sides and extends into infinity makes Jack’s eyes widen in terror, his already shaky legs wobbling underneath him before he collapses to his knees. His teeth grind in anger at his own weakness as his body trembles, fear forcing him to obey as Rhys roves over his shirtless body with a cold golden eye. The CEO’s cybernetic fingers curl around the leather handle of the leash, giving it a lighter, less admonishing tug that Jack obeys, his chin coming to rest on the seat between Rhys’ legs as the man’s flesh hand pets his hair as if he were a dog. Jack notices the hardness bulging in Rhys’ tight black pants, hating himself for the edging need that threatened to overtake him—need to please his… _master_.

“This is all you get to eat today. Maybe you’ll learn not to step out of line, yeah?” Rhys tugs Jack harder against his crotch, smirking down at the eyes glittering with hate that stare up at him. “Get to it, _handsome_.”


	11. Medical Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 13: Medical Play, with Rhysothy

“You’re safe with me. I promise, you’re going to be all right.” Timothy whispered, running one gloved hand up Rhys’ nude thigh, the latex gliding against his pale skin. 

“Okay…” Rhys said, weakly, the drug starting to take his effect. Already, the worries and guilt of the day were starting to wash away as he surrendered himself to Tim, to the anesthesia working its way through his veins, leaving nothing but warmth and numbness in his wake. He let out a soft sigh as he felt Tim’s gloved hands work slowly up to his cock, rubbing it in a way that was almost soothing, and definitely reassuring to the young man’s formerly frazzled psyche. 

“I’ve got you, okay Rhysie? Nothing bad is going to happen to you.” Tim’s voice came dreamily through the fuzz of Rhys’ brain, his arousal distant yet pleasurable. The slight roll of his hips was utterly lazy and relaxed, the young man completely unhurried as Tim carefully stroked him with one hand, the other resting firmly at Rhys’ scarred shoulder. Rhys smiled softly, losing himself in the dazed pleasure as he surrendered his body fully to Tim, relaxing into the man’s gentle, yet reassuring touch. 


	12. Sensory Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 14: Sensory Deprivation, with Fancy Omega Rhack

Jack’s eyes are covered in a blindfold made from Rhys’ bright golden tie, thick black earmuffs covering his ears and his ankles and wrists bound together on the bed. He can see nothing, hear nothing, feel only the soft creases of the sheets beneath him.

But oh, he can _smell_.

Jack had always loved Rhys’ smell. It was the smell of a powerful omega—deep mulled spices, with a hint of malty sweetness and fresh flower—and Jack found it irresistible, nosing his face into the crook of Rhys’ neck and taking a deep inhale whenever he got the chance, and enjoying the way it hung like a gauzy curtain in the air, settling over the alpha like a soft, scented mist.

He adored Rhys smell, but right now it’s almost _too_ much, because it’s all that he has to inform him of his surroundings. It’s so intense, so sharp that it’s making Jack go crazy. His vision is black, hearing reduced to nothing but the beating of his own heart and the thick movements of his tongue in his mouth—and yet he can _smell_ the way Rhys lifts his leg up on the bed long before the mattress dips. He can taste in the back of his mouth the sultry honey of the omega’s smile, and the dark sensual glance hanging hooded in Rhys’ eyes stings on the tips of the alpha’s canines.

He scents Rhys’ knuckles before they brush against his thigh, and when the omega’s hand strokes up against his flesh, an intense shudder of pleasure rattles through Jack’s body. A tense sob chatters past his lips, his hips seizing upwards against the small shiver of Rhys’ touch. Rhys’ pheromones sink into his nose, and god Jack can almost _see_ how the omega fingers himself with one hand while the other tickles up Jack’s thigh towards his cock.

He feels his own whimper deep in his head, and he can smell Rhys’ growing smirk.


	13. Sounding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 15-Sounding
> 
> Rhack with Monster!Jack

When the hulking, mutated monster that wore Jack’s face growled to Rhys that he was going to fill up every single last one of the holes in the young man’s body, he wasn’t kidding.

Rhys had been pretty sure he couldn’t take much more than what this Jack was giving him. Rhys wasn’t sure if he wanted to punch the guy in R&D who had thought to give a Jack clone an armada of tentacles or buy him a drink, though he was leaning towards the latter as Jack’s flexing cock filled him to the pit of his belly. Squirming tentacles filled his mouth, the very tips stretching down the back of his throat as they leaked viscous fluid into his stomach. He breathed harshly against the tendrils filling his throat as slick tentacles wound up his thighs, holding them open as the thick mutant cock continued to fill him up with the monster’s harsh thrusts. Some of the smaller tendrils dripped up to his crotch, wending around his hard cock and wrapping tightly around the head in a way that made Rhys cry out against the tentacles shove down his throat. That was nothing, however, compared to the noise that Rhys made when the very tip of one of Jack’s tentacles dove into the hole at the top of Rhys cock, wiggling slowly inside the very narrow space. Rhys let out a muffled screech, the muscles in his cock squeezing in protest as the tendril shoved inside of his dick as far as it could go. Rhys wheezed, tears filling up in his eyes as the monster Jack growled darkly besides him, licking up the young man’s trembling neck with a forked tongue.


	14. Waxplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 16-Waxplay

“And _this,”_ Jack drips the candle across Rhys’ throat, watching with eyes glimmering amber in the flickering light of the room, “is how I’d do it. I’d pull my knife across your throat just….like…this….” 

The wax is a bright red, beading on the line Jack is dragging before slowly seeping down Rhys’ quivering neck, the slight swallow of his Adam’s apple sending one hot red strand down its torturous path against Rhys’ skin before hardening to a halt near his collar. Rhys tries to still his breathing, to keep the lines of wax smooth and perfect, because Jack really hates to see those pretty red lines _breaking_  his illusion. 

“I’d open up your chest, next….” Jack murmurs, voice low as if he too is in a trance, lost in the sway of the flickering candles and the dim room so far away from anyone else, eyes claustrophobic in their attention on Rhys and his body. “Right down the middle…” The wax drips in steady sounds against Rhys’ sternum, puddling against his beating lungs. “You’d look so perfect, babe. Pulled open and bloody.” A splash of burning red against Rhys’ nipples makes the young man twitch, mouth pulling open in a silent moan. 

“Your cute little tum would be next….I’d let your own blood drip…. _plip, plip…”_ The muscles in Rhys’ upper abdomen twitch as the droplets of hot wax spot against his skin. Jack brings the trail of wax to slit in an arc under his belly button, and Rhys whimpers at the slight burn so close to his painfully hard cock. 

By the end of it all, Rhys lies still as a corpse, covered in beautiful bloody unbroken lines from neck to hip. Jack jerks himself off as Rhys’ remains perfectly still, breathing as carefully as he can as he lies strewn before Jack with all the posed beauty of a crime scene, the red wax hardening against his skin in patterns of blood spatter only an expert like Jack could comprehend. 

Rhys stays deathly quiet, watching how the dim light flickers in the creases of arousal in Jack’s face, because he knows as soon as Jack is done painting his hips with cum, he will take the knife set perfectly at the bedside and oh so carefully part the wax away from skin–and the tease of _real_  blood being broken holds within it the promise of Rhys’ orgasm.  


	15. Blood/Gore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 17-Blood/Gore
> 
> With Rhysothy!

“You two keep me young…” Jack growled as he sat in his chair, watching Timothy and Rhys together on the ground, moaning and groaning as they sunk their teeth into each other over, and over again.

Rhys’ was suffering deeper bites, with the pretty veneers that Jack had installed in Tim’s mouth all those years ago puncturing the young man’s pale skin. There was a pretty nasty one on Rhys’ belly, from when Tim had pushed him down and bit him hard above the hip. But Rhys made up for his lack of jaw strength with enthusiasm, and Tim’s body was absolutely covered in marks, from bruises where Rhys hadn’t been able to break the skin to bleeding scrapes and holes in softer areas of Tim’s tanned flesh.  

The mouths of both men are dripping blood, their arms shackled in fancy leather behind their back so they can only use their teeth and tongues on each other, biting and lapping over their wounds and smearing the excess blood over the other’s skin.

Jack lifts Rhys up by the bound wrists and tosses him on the desk first, leaving Tim waiting on the floor as he licks up the blood still smeared and tacky over Rhys’ body, the young man miserably hard as he rocks his hips against the edge of the desk with a whimper. Jack gives him a couple cursory squeezes on his cock as he laps up a deep wound on the side of Rhys’ neck before tossing him to the floor and lifting Timothy up to toss him in the same position Rhys had been in moments before. Jack shivers as he sees Tim’s body covered in bruises and half-formed bite marks—the sight of his own form so marred as he licks and sups at the sweet, scant blood spilled from his double. His own blood hums, feeling invigorated and energetic as he laps at his lips, eyes dark and glittering at the spent moans and gasps of the two men.


	16. Daddy Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 18-Daddy Kink

Rhys had put on Jack’s favorite perfume, smelling of strawberries and vanilla and lingering lightly on that pretty, creamy skin that Jack loves so much. He grazed his teeth over the man’s neck, being careful, so careful.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Rhys laughed, voice peaking to that falsetto that he _knew_ pushed Jack’s buttons, “that _tickles_.” His arms were wrapped around Jack’s neck, legs tied around the man’s waist. Jack wasn’t inside of him yet, no—when Rhys was like this, when they were _playing_ around together, they both wanted it to last, stretching out the scene as long as it was comfortable and natural. Jack laughed softly in response to Rhys’ giggle, carefully kissing his boy’s pale neck, inhaling more of that sweet scent. The stubble on his unmasked chin rubbed up against Rhys—the young man always insisted Jack not shave for a couple of days leading up to moments like this, and Jack couldn’t really blame him. There was something delicious in the contrast between them, Jack’s tan skin littered with stubble and scarring and Rhys pale unblemished flesh, meeting as their bodies pressed together and Jack murmured every dirty little thing that daddy wanted to do to his special boy. And Rhys’ pretty pink lips, with half the decadent sticky gloss already kissed and bitten off, would curl into a smirk of pleasure as he rubbed himself down against Jack’s crotch, little breathy whines already pulling from his sweet mouth.


	17. Sex Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 19-Sex Work
> 
> Rhysothy, and ABO

Tim was going to kill Jack. Just as soon as he was done apologizing _profusely_ to the very well-dressed, very cute, very confused omega standing at his apartment door.

“I’m so _sorry_ ,” Tim pressed a palm against his face, cheeks burning with embarrassment. “Just, my brother, I guess he thought this would be….I’m so sorry, I…” Tim tore his eyes away from the man’s outfit–a pretty blue dress shirt and dark blue waistcoat, complete with a banana yellow tie and slacks that cinched in around his cute waist–as a mix of guilt and arousal rose up in him. The omega looked like he belonged on a date in a five-star restaurant, rather than standing around Tim’s small, disorganized apartment. 

“He paid you beforehand, didn’t he? He better have, if not I’m going to kill hi–” Tim’s babbling was cut off as the omega carefully reached forward, the alpha flinching slightly as warm metal touched his hip. His cheeks heated as he saw the man’s hand–a pretty golden cybernetic that he hadn’t noticed in his agitation–settle against the little stretch of tanned skin bared between Tim’s shirt and the waistband of his jeans. 

“I….I mean, I’m already here…” The omega smiled softly, tilting his head. “And you’re….you’re really cute, I gotta say…” Tim felt his breath hitch as those pretty mismatched eyes focused on him, the cybernetic fingers trailing up his stomach to his chest. He was hit by the man’s scent, a mix of cologne and natural hormone so intimate that it made Timothy’s spine tickle. The alpha swallowed, feeling warmth rise in his chest as those deft fingers stroked along his sternum.

“A-Ah, uh…..okay.”


	18. Petplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 20-Petplay
> 
> Rhack with kitty Rhys c:

The sleek, cybernetic ears atop Rhys’ head flicked and changed color to a vibrant blue as he nuzzled into Jack’s hand, a warbling purr coming out of the young man’s throat as he curled into his owner’s lap as best as he could. Jack chuckled, shifting slightly as Rhys’ knees pressed into his thighs as the kitten slowly settled, resting his head against Jack’s chest and insistently flicking his tail, clearly not wanting the petting to stop. Which was fine, considering that stopping was the furthest thing from Jack’s mind, what with his perfect little kitten pliant and nude on his lap. He could feel the stress of the day melt off his bones as he slid his hands down between the lanky kitten’s legs, feeling the pretty little blue bow that had been tied around Rhys’ slowly hardening cock. Rhys’ ears twitched in response as Jack started to fondle him, petting up and down that smooth length until Rhys’ whole body was starting to shiver in his lap, the young man struggling to keep his purring steady instead of breaking character with a sudden series of needy moans. Jack let Rhys tuck his face into his neck as he spread his lover’s legs, gently petting his thigh as he continued to stroke at his cock at an unhurried pace. After the kind of day he had had, no one would dare blame him for taking the proper time to enjoy his pretty kitty.  


	19. Double (Or More) Penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 21-Double (Or More) Penetration
> 
> ABO, Rhack, group/public sex

At first, everyone at the end of quarter gala had tried simply ignoring Rhys. Jack didn’t even acknowledge him, seemingly make a point to _not_ look at the omega—dressed in a matching pair of slacks and waistcoat and tied down against an elegant looking golden-framed bed across the room from the podium where Jack would make his speeches. All the men and women in the room—a healthy mix of alphas, betas, and omegas—tried to ignore him as well, instead focusing on mingling and stroking their own egos, but as the night went on the classy atmosphere of the affair started to give way as a sweet, irresistible scent started to draw people to the bed. At first, they merely circled around Rhys, making idle comments about him, some even daring each other to touch him. Several were confused—considering how possessive Jack was known to be about his omega, it seemed strange he’d want to have him on display like this. Finally, one alpha tore away from the circle forming around Rhys, and slipped one finger between his pink lips. He let out a groan as the omega instantly sucked on the digit, cheeks coloring as his eyes fluttered dreamily up at the alpha.

That was the catalyst. Soon, several individuals were crawling on the bed, alphas most tempted by the omega while betas and other omegas hung back, watching with watering mouths as Rhys let out desperate little keens as several mouths kissed along his throat, hands grasping at his slacks and fiddling with his belt. Once the omega’s slacks had been removed and tossed aside, the scent became almost overpowering, sending a ripple of aroused murmurs through the gathered crowd. Above it all, Jack watched from his podium, leaning against his forearms as he watched the first cock slip into his lover’s slick ass—quickly followed by the second as an impatient alpha urged into Rhys’ space from behind. The omega threw his head back, keening loudly as his hole was stretched around two lengths, the man in front of him latching onto his throat while the one behind murmured sweet nothings into the omega’s ear.

Jack continued watching, palming himself behind the podium as the crowd gradually took their turns with Rhys—male and female alphas alike, as well as some betas penetrating the irresistible young man. Even omegas were drawn by the kindred scent to bond, laying down besides Rhys and gently kissing and rubbing against his face, quick hands stroking off his cock in sympathy.

Jack’s ears were attuned to the safe word, expecting Rhys to shout it out at any moment, but he didn’t. The only sounds coming from the omega’s mouth were wet, needy keens and stifled moans. By the time the crowd slowly began to thin away, and the stream of cock and genitals began to abate, Rhys was covered in cum. Thick strands were drying on his face and lips, his neck and now bare chest covered in bite marks and bruises and even some blood. His opened waistcoat and shirt stuck to his sides with sweat, tie hanging loosely about his neck. Cum drooled from his wet, puffy hole, stretched out and utterly used.

Jack’s dress shoes clipped imperiously against the floor as he descended from the podium, the remaining crowd immediately parting around him as he made his way to the bed where his omega lay. A lingering alpha quickly pulled out of Rhys’ mouth, leaving a strand of precum as he hastened to get up and off of the bed, tucking his still hard cock into his pants, willing to tolerate blue balls if it meant not getting in the way of Jack and his mate. The CEO cocked his head, eyes roving over Rhys’ prone form. Rhys turned, nostrils flaring as he scented his mate. His eyes fluttered, and he let out a soft keen.

“Out. Everybody, out.” Jack’s voice cut through the quiet crowd like a knife, and instantly people were backing off, sprinted towards the doors and soon leaving the room deserted, save for Jack and his omega.

He sat at the edge of the bed, thumb swiping over Rhys’ lips, wiping the fresh and dry cum off of him. Rhys smiled softly around his fingers, and slowly a matching grin spread over Jack’s face.

“Didn’t tap out at all…babe, I’m so proud of you.” Jack purred, gradually moving onto the bed to straddle Rhys’ thigh.

“Think you got room for one more?” Jack raised his eyebrows devilishly, and the lick of the lips and slight nod from Rhys was all that he needed.


	20. Glory Holes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 22-Glory Holes
> 
> Jackothy

Jack liked to keep himself abreast of all the rumors passing through Helios, hell he even started a couple on his own just to see the peons scurry about whispering about whether he had a golden dick piercing or not.

But _this_ rumor that had reached his ears as of late was definitely not one that he had started.

He’d heard that there was a glory hole in a bathroom near the Hub of Heroism. Usually not his speed, considering he could get all the sex he wanted with a snap of a finger rather than squeezing into some public toilet stall, but the rumors were all fixated on the guy usually on the other end and how frikkin’ _fantastic_ his cock was. Jack had even overheard someone whis

Jack liked to keep himself abreast of all the rumors passing through Helios, hell he even started a couple on his own just to see the peons scurry about whispering about whether he had a golden dick piercing or not.

But _this_ rumor that had reached his ears as of late was definitely not one that he had started.

He’d heard that there was a glory hole in a bathroom near the Hub of Heroism. Usually not his speed, considering he could get all the sex he wanted with a snap of a finger rather than squeezing into some public toilet stall, but the rumors were all fixated on the guy usually on the other end and how frikkin’ _fantastic_ his cock was. Jack had even overheard someone whispering that people were saying he was a better fuck than himself.

After shooting whoever dared to question his utter sexual dominance in the chest, Jack decided that _he_ was going to be the judge of that.

So that’s how Jack ended up on his knees on one side of the thankfully clean bathroom wall, looking straight at the smooth, tan cock protruding from the hole on the other side. He resisted temptation to just bang open the other door or shoot through the wall to see who the hell this bastard thought he was—inspiring rumors that Jack didn’t give one-hundred percent the _best_ dicking on Helios like that, the _nerve—_ but he figured that could wait until _after_ he’d gotten this pretty fine looking cock in his mouth. He wasn’t about to give up a free lunch, after all, and the guy on the other side couldn’t even see him, so why did it matter?

It was a real nice cock, anyway. Damn. Well sculpted and on the thicker side. Jack wanted to high five this guy’s parents.

He braced one hand on the wall while the other grasped lightly at the shaft of the man’s cock before drawing it into his mouth, sucking on the head and flicking his tongue on the underside. He raised his eyebrows at the lack of noise coming from behind the wall, though the shift of hips and the slight bubble of precum onto his tongue at least told him he wasn’t sucking off something weird, like a corpse. That _would_ be some sicko’s idea of a prank. Getting caught with a dead dude’s dick in his mouth would not be a great way for Jack to end his day.

Jack grew bolder, trying to draw noises out of the other man as he began to drag his teeth along the skin, gradually hearing huffs of arousal and slight moans coming from the other side, and—why the hell did those sound so familiar? Jack puzzled to himself as he continued, even managing to push the strangers cock past the back of his mouth and into his throat, and it was then that the man on the other side finally spoke.

“ _Ah_ , oh god…”

Jack spluttered, nearly choking on the cock in his throat because holy shit, that was _his_ voice.

He slammed his hand against the wall and pulled so hard off of the “stranger’s” cock that his throat chafed. He coughed as he rose to his feet, thumping his chest with his fist as he banged out of the stall and wrenched at the door of the one next to him. The lock snapped and spun to the tile floor as the door swung open revealed Jack’s very scared, red-faced body double, standing with his spit-slicked cock out and knees quaking under Jack’s furious, humiliated snarl. 

“ ** _Timothy_** _!!!”_

 


	21. Shibari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 23-Shibari
> 
> Rhack, ABO, mpreg

Jack tests the ropes, carefully sliding his fingers between the soft golden cord and Rhys’ skin. They’re snug but not tight, not constricting needed blood flow or causing anything other than security to relax into Rhys’ bones.

It’s been a roller coaster of emotions and changes lately, and when Rhys had expressed with a fluttery sigh the need to feel stable and grounded, Jack knew exactly what to do.

Rhys’ arms are bound artfully behind his back, deep yellow strands standing out against his pale skin. The cord runs over his chest, wrapped tenderly around his flesh and making his pale pink nipples stand out. The hips are the ultimate area of trust, and around there Jack had been the most careful, curving the bonds gently downwards and leaving the slight curve of the young omega’s abdomen clean of ropes, the art of his mate’s body speaking for itself there.

Jack takes his gorgeous present in his arms, running his hands up and down his mate’s wonderfully bound form, lips pressing against the back of Rhys’ neck where a length of rope wraps around his throat, the incessant pressure stimulating the omega’s bonding site and making Rhys’ body melt into his alpha’s embrace. One hand presses against Rhys’ chest, as steadying as it is searching, while the other skates over Rhys’ bound asscheeks, skimming over where the ropes are pressed against the omega’s plump ass. He slides his fingers into his mate with ease, and Rhys lets out a tender keen, relaxing into Jack’s arms and letting the alpha explore his body however he sees fit.


	22. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 24-Exhibitionism/Voyeurism 
> 
> Rhack, ABO, mpreg, breeding kink

Rhys’ thighs were splayed over Jack’s own, his fine embroidered robes rucked up around his hips so that his naked lower body was on display to the massed nobles and dignitaries who had come to see Jack’s coronation—undoubtedly not expecting the alpha king to take his new bride in front of their very eyes.

Jack was aware of the presence of the crowd and indeed, wanted them there to see him properly claim the queen that would rule at his side, but the majority of attention was placed upon Rhys. He soothingly kissed his mate’s slender neck even as he held the young omega’s thighs open, displaying obscenely just how wide Rhys’ was being stretched around his thickening cock. Jack growled in pleasure, hips rutting up off the seat of his throne as he fucked hard into his queen, the pretty golden circlet that had been placed on Rhys’ perfectly coiffed hair only moments ago knocked slightly askew from the movement of Jack’s hips.

“All of them get to see how beautiful their new queen is…” the alpha murmured into Rhys’ ear, one hand sliding up the omega chest to lightly clasp over the front of Rhys’ throat, “but they know they wouldn’t _dare_ to touch you. Not if they want to keep their hands. They can look all they want, but you’re _mine_.”

Rhys whimpered, nodding breathlessly against the hand resting against his throat, his knees draped over the ornate arms of Jack’s chest as the alpha’s other hand leaves his thigh, hips still rutting lazily up into Rhys’ as his hand presses over the soft silks covering Rhys’ abdomen.

“They’re all going to watch me plant my seed in you, watch their next king being fucked into their queen right before their eyes.” Rhys lets out a moan at that, eyes fluttering shut, his slim fingers covering the broad palm pressing over his middle.

“You want it, babe? You want my heir in you?”

Rhys breathed heavily, turning his face to the side, away from the gaping crowd to look longingly at Jack through the down of his eyelashes.

“ _Please_.”


	23. Boot Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 25-Boot Worship
> 
> Rhack, kind of Rhackquez, fanboy Rhys

“All right, kiddos, here’s the deal. You’re both gonna use those pretty little mouths to see who can get daddy’s boots cleaned the fastest. And whoever does the best job gets his cock in their ass, deal?” Jack’s legs were spread in his chair, fingers tapping against his thighs as the heels of his boots pressed into the floor before the two men on their knees.

Rhys narrowed his eyes at Vasquez and shot what he was _sure_ was a withering pout at the other man. There was no way in hell he was going to lose this to him, nope. Vasquez was just going to have to sit back and watch as Jack plowed him over his desk. Maybe Jack would even airlock him for good measure. Rhys could only hope.

Rhys preened happily when Jack’s fingers ghosted over his hair, trying to ignore how the man was going the exact same to Vasquez and focused on how good it felt to have those broad fingers threading through his locks. He even let out a small whine when Jack pulled away, the CEO leaning back in his chair and stretching his legs out closer to the two men crouched ready before him.

The leather of the boots tasted old and rich, laden with layers of adventure that Rhys was just _dying_ to hear from Jack’s own lips. He licked over the front, trailing his tongue down and pressing some wet, open mouthed kisses to the leather of the toe. He could feel Jack’s foot and calf flex underneath, and he hoped the approving chuckle from above was directed at him and not Vasquez. He licked luxuriantly over the end of Jack’s boot, even sucking on the very tip just to be thorough.

“He’s giving you a run for your money, Wallethead….” Rhys’ eyes fluttered open to see Jack’s attention focused on him, the lusty look in the CEO’s eyes making the young man’s heart hammer. “Suckin’ daddy’s boot like it’s a frikkin’ lollipop. You’re obscene, kid.”

Jack flexed his foot up even further, showing the underside of the boot in a way that was _definitely_ daring Rhys. He licked his lips, briefly examining the bright yellow sole. It didn’t look _too_ dirty, and Jack’s cock in his ass was on the line. He could always buy mouthwash later.

So he dove in, licked a long strip up the sole of Jack’s boot, his tongue rubbing over the grooves. It tasted like leather, with the slightest hint of grit and dust, but Rhys powered through it, licking and sucking his way as far as he could reach until the staccato sound of clapping broke through the dim quiet of the office.

“I think we have ourselves a winner.” Jack chuckled, pressing Vasquez away with the tip of his boot before swiveling his attention to Rhys. He reached around to grab Rhys by the back of his collar, straightening him up and yanking him forward to rest his head against Jack’s thigh like he was a faithful dog. And Rhys only purred in response, rubbing his cheek against the fabric of Jack’s jeans as he opened his eyes a crack and sent a smug smile to his indignant, _loser_ of a rival.


	24. Shotgunning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 26: Shotgunning
> 
> Featuring Rhack, and daddy kink

“I didn’t know you smoked,” Rhys commented from where he was straddling Jack’s lap, “you know that shit’s gonna kill you, right?”

Jack’s laugh was hoarse with smoke, tendrils of white floating up to the ceiling as he pulled the cigar from his mouth. The spice and warmth tingled on his Rhys skin, and he frowned despite the way his skin prickled in pleasure.

“What doesn’t want to kill me, pumpkin? You gotta live a little.” Jack’s arm wrapped around Rhys’ slim waist, bringing him in closer until their stomachs are pressed together. Rhys leaned his head back away from the older man, but the teeth biting his lip belied his interest. Rhys slid one hand up Jack’s broad chest, the other pinching at the arm of Jack’s glasses and pulling them down his nose.

“Cigars, glasses…you’re a newspaper and a sweater vest away from being a sitcom character, huh _daddy_?” Rhys purred, stroking his fingers over Jack’s chest, feeling his heart beat pick up. Jack’s hand smoothed down Rhys’ lower back, squeezing the young man’s pert ass. Rhys let out a little muffled moan, pressing in closer to Jack as he inhaled deeply on his cigar, setting it against the arm of his chair before grasping Rhys’ chin. Before he could protest, Jack was pressing their mouths together, smoke flooding Rhys’ senses. He squirmed, trying to pull away but Jack held him firm, forcing him to take the spice and burn of the smoke down his throat and up his nose. Rhys choked, tears welling up in his eyes as he yanked back, coughing. He tried to breath normally, only for Jack to lift the cigar again and take another long drag, the swell of his lungs nearly audible. Rhys’ breath was stolen again and again as Jack filled his mouth with smoke, until the boy stopped wheezing and coughing and was willingly pressing his lips against Jack’s, sharing the curl of the deep sultry air between them.


	25. Branding I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 27: Branding
> 
> Part I, with ABO Rhack, dom!Rhys

Jack has been fighting all his life. 

Fighting against his grandmother, against the young peers who beat him into the dust, or against the cutthroat corporate ladder of Hyperion–ever since he can remember Jack has kept blood on his fists, cunning words on his tongue, and a thousand thoughts flicking through his mind at every given moment. Always fearful of what might happen if he lets his guard down. Even as a middle of the pack programmer, one had to watch their backs on Helios. A wrong move or slight on his part and he could have his throat slit in his cubicle. or his skull blown out in the bathroom.

But now, funnily enough–as he sits tied to an ornate chair in Rhys’ living room, watching the omega twirl the red hot brand in his gloved fingers–Jack feels none of that fear. His heart beats quick, but not in anxiety of the way Rhys’ boots start to clip close. It throbs in excitement, because Rhys had told him that this would make Jack _his_. 

Rhys presses the iron just over the pounding of Jack’s heart, and it _burns_ ,  searing the Hyperion logo against his skin as the smell of melting flesh nearly blots out even the omega’s strong scent. Jack throws his head back, a loud cry echoing in the room as the blistering skin tightens with every quick breath. But the pain is white hot catharsis to Jack’s busy mind, wiping the slate of his past fears clean and replacing it with the irrefutable proof that he belongs to the King of Hyperion. 

_Now no one else can touch him._

Rhys lifts the brand from Jack’s chest, his eyes roving over the sizzling mark before traveling to his muscled abdomen. He hums in disbelief as he glances down at Jack’s crotch, setting the brand aside.

“You’re hard?”

A strained laugh pulls from Jack’s throat, his head rolling on his neck until his eyes meet Rhys’. The blood in his dick throbs with the burn in his chest, his entire body hot with pain and arousal. 

“The king of Hyperion just made me _his_ ….what kind of maniac wouldn’t be?” Jack musters a wink, and the way the surprised blush on Rhys’ face evolves into a hungry grin makes his cock jerk in his jeans. 


	26. Branding II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 27: Branding, Part II
> 
> Jackothy angst

There are only two places in the galaxy where the name Timothy Lawrence still exists.

One, is on Jack’s lips, in those precious moments when the two are alone together. Whether Tim is on top or pinned beneath the CEO, it’s always the same. The name is Jack’s alone to say, locked up behind his lips and out of Timothy’s grasp, but at least in these few moments he can close his eyes and listen and pretend he still has some right to it. 

The second lies on the skin just below Jack’s hipbone, usually hidden under his waistband in a patch oddly otherwise free of scar. It had been one of the only spots of fresh, new flesh until Jack had presented him with the brand and laid down bare on the bed before him. 

There had been some anger, some sadistic glee in Timothy’s eyes as he’d pressed the brand to his lover’s hip, burning the iron and thickening the air with the smell of blistering flesh. Tim even found himself wishing Jack would cry more, maybe even scream instead of just squirming on the bed and biting into his knuckles. He pressed on the brand hard until it scraped up against Jack’s bone, and only pulls away when he realized how badly he needed to see the initials “T. L.” emblazoned on Jack’s skin. 

It was not until Jack sat up and looked down on himself, a smile crossing over his lips as told him “your name looks good on me,” that the double realized exactly what had happened there. 

Timothy’s name exists only on Jack’s lips and Jack’s body, and when he dies, it will be gone forever. 


	27. Xenophilia I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 28: Xenophilia, part I
> 
> Zerhys

“Is….something wrong?” Came Zer0′s staticky voice, a question mark lighting up on their mask as they tilt their head to where Rhys is crouched between their legs, the human’s fingers splayed over their thighs in shock over the assassin’s unveiled crotch.

Rhys isn’t….entirely sure what he’s looking at, but then again he really had had no idea what to expect in the first place. It’s thicker and longer than his own cock, or any other cock that he’s seen in any of the porn he’s watched. And it’s got things like….ridges and bulges and colors that Rhys has never seen on a cock, much less any other part of a human being. And yet despite the surprise, Rhys’ can’t _wait_  to get his mouth all over it and see how it tastes.

So he looks up at Zer0 from under his lashes, an excited smirk plastering over his face as he licks his lips. 

“God, you’re so _cool_.”


	28. Xenophilia II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 28: Xenophilia, part II
> 
> Rhackothy, vault monster Jack and Tim

“Jack? What…what happened to you guys?” Rhys nearly yelps as either Jack or Tim’s long, sinuous tail trail down his still-clothed back, before trying to wiggle underneath his waistband. Rhys squirms, taking a hastened step forward only to bump into “Jack’s” broad chest. The man had been…changed, just like Timothy had. Claws, fangs, rough purple skin and glowing slitted eyes piercing through Rhys as Jack’s grin widens. Another tail wraps around Rhys’ ankle, yanking and sending him stumbling back into Timothy’s arms. A thick, warm tongue drags up Rhys’ neck as Jack pins the young man between him and his double. One rough thigh drives between Rhys’ legs, rubbing upwards and causing a warbling moan to drift from his throat. Jack grasps both of his wrists, holding them against Tim’s shoulders as the double wraps his arms around Rhys’ waist and nuzzles against his cheek. His claws stroke over Rhys’ middle, the muscles in his belly quivering underneath his shirt. Jack tuts at the young man, snaky tongue flicking from between his sharp fangs.

“Questions later, kitten. We’ve got something more important than that to take care of right now….well…. _two_ things.” Jack chuckles, just as Rhys’ feels something thick and hot press against his ass from behind. He lets out a whimper, eyes rolling as Jack presses his thigh up harder against his growing erection as Timothy starts to rut his own cock against his asscheeks from behind.

An hour later, with his belly straining full of cum, his body covered in marks and ass stretched by two massive alien cocks, Rhys has already forgotten all of his questions. 


	29. Somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 29: Somnophilia
> 
> Rhack with some consensual drugging

Jack holds the kid’s hand and strokes his face as Rhys slowly falls under, the drug weighing on his fluttering eyelids until they are closed completely. Rhys’ face is now one of composed rest, a small, trusting smile fluttering on his pink lips as he goes completely limp against the bed, his fingers slack in Jack’s hand as the older man rests Rhys’ arm against the the bed. Rhys is stretched out against the sheets, arms at his side and legs parted slightly, clad in only his boxers and socks. Jack strokes his fingers over Rhys’ chest, over the lines of dark blue swirling over his creamy skin. He takes in an anticipatory breath and tweaks Rhys’ nipple, and the young man’s lips only twitch in response. 

His hands trail down Rhys’ stomach, watching the muscles quiver softly in response even as Rhys’ expression stays still. The drug seemed to be working properly, and if it worked _exactly_  to design, then Rhys would remain asleep while having the greatest dream of his life. 

He pulls the boxers down Rhys’ long legs, exposing his half-hard cock to the air as Jack tosses the garment aside and spreads Rhys’ thighs, hoisting his lower body up off the bed until his ass rests against Jack’s groin. He’s hard too, his erection steadily growing with each soft, slow breath rising and falling in Rhys’ chest. He’s even started to drool slightly, and the innocence of that combined with the lewd display of his body makes Jack shiver as he reaches for the lube. 

Rhys’ ass around him is less tight than usual, welcoming his length as Jack groans and sinks into the slack heat. There is the slightest twitch of muscle that runs through Rhys’ body, his eyebrows knit together just a hair as one of his fingers curls. As soon as Jack starts fucking him properly, Rhys lets out little moans, his lips parting slightly as if he were having a wet dream. Some sensation of arousal penetrates through the heavy sedation of the drug, making Rhys whimper and clench his thighs slightly around Jack’s waist as the man fucks into him harder. 

“Shhhh, baby, daddy’s got ya…” Jack whispers soothingly, bending over Rhys’ to again grab at his hand, holding it carefully as he leans forward to kiss the young man’s parted lips. 


	30. Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 30: Toys
> 
> Rhack, with fuck machines and slight dubcon

“Jaaa _aaaaack_ , Jack p-please!” Rhys stammered, voice hoarse against his throat as he rocked against the binds strapping his chest and arms down. His legs were held up and apart in metal stirrups chafing against his ankles, one of the leather straps pressing over his nipples and rubbing against them every time he shifted against the harsh movement in his ass. Small yellow electrodes are attached intermittently along his body, pressed against his wrists and stomach and neck. The machine between his legs buzzed as it rapidly hammered a thick, long yellow Hyperion dildo into him over and over again. Rhys cried out, tears brimming in his eyes and chest heaving as he looked desperately over to Jack, who was doing nothing but resting a hand on one of Rhys’ suspended ankles and jerking his cock off to the young man’s violated form. 

“Jack, please, slow it down…. _ah_ …” Rhys cried out, wishing he was free to claw away from the cock shoving in and out of him–or at least be able to rip off the silicone ring slid snugly over his balls, keeping him forever on the edge of release as the dildo hammered into his prostate without mercy.  

“Shhh, sweetheart…getting a lot of _reaally_  great data outta you.” Jack soothed, rubbing an absent circle on Rhys’ ankle as he continued fisting his cock with the other hand. Tears spilled down Rhys’ flushed cheeks as hit bit his lip over a strained mewl, the young man helpless until Jack decided their little “experiment” was through. 


	31. Any

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 31: Any
> 
> Rhack with daddy kink, spanking, toys, ABO, bondage

“You’re a real pretty omega, aren’t ya cupcake?” Jack purred as he ran the belt over his fingers, feeling the warmth of the leather chafed from the young man’s ass. Rhys moaned around the bit in his mouth, eyes wild and drool dripping down his chin as he shifted against the bonds holding his wrists and chest down to the cushioned table. His ass stood high in the air, nearly chin level with Jack, his wet hole stretched wide around a thick, yellow and black butt plug. Slick pulsed around the silicone, dripping down Rhys’ thighs and making his face flush with embarrassment and arousal as Jack reached forward, sliding his finger through the slick before popping it into his mouth. His asscheeks were already starting to redden from the belting, and Jack was just getting warmed up. 

“You taste even better when daddy punishes you, sweetheart.” Jack chuckled after sucking all of Rhys’ slick from his finger. He folded the belt over, running it carefully across his ass before whipping it forcefully over his flesh. Rhys cried out against his bit, jolting forward as Jack slashed a new mark over his rear. Jack spanked him over and over again with the flat of the belt, crisscrossing Rhys’ ass with bruises and abrasions, the omega all the while clenching and leaking around the toy inside of him. Rhys’ body shuddered and jerked with each slap against his ass, his cock leaking against the table below him as his eyes rolled back into his head. 

“Ah ah ah.” Jack admonished as he reached between Rhys’ legs, pinching at his cock with a smirk as Rhys sobbed huskily at his denied release. Jack’s only response was to smack him harder across the ass, keeping a firm grip on his cock until he decided Rhys had earned the right to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks! Thanks for reading c:


End file.
